


Love in the Locker Room

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, super short, wrestling au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd has a crush on his fellow wrestler, and lucky for him it's requited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> day 11. Almost caught up.

Todd sighs as he steps into the backstage area. He glances around, spotting Trevor off to the side, laughing with the Divas, and he sighs a little more. He wants to be with Trevor, but as far as he can tell, Trevor isn't even gay. He moves to the locker room in silence, just nodding when people say hello and as soon as he's locked the door, he strips out of his costume-- he hates the whole tights thing, but the fact that lately, he's been made to wear a t-shirt pisses him off. He's still in good shape, he just doesn't want to shave his body anymore.

He glances up when the door unlocks and someone steps through. "Trev, what's up?"

"Hey Todd. Your match was awesome." Trevor shuts and locks the door, walking over to Todd. He helps him get his boots off and he looks up at Todd from his position on the floor. "You looked good out there, as always. Too bad they make you wear the t-shirt."

"Some bullshit about how my body hair is a turn off." Todd rolls his eyes, swallowing hard when Trevor's hands come to rest on his knees.

"I agree. That is bullshit. 'Cause you're sexy as hell, especially with the body hair." Trevor leans up and captures Todd's lips in a kiss. "Sorry. Can't help myself."

Todd grabs the back of Trevor's head and kisses him again, pouring himself into the kiss. Trevor moans and straddles Todd's lap, grinding against him as they continue to kiss.

A little while later, as Trevor leads Todd into the showers, Todd can't help but smile. He hates to ever admit he was wrong, but this is probably the only time he's glad he was wrong. 

_end_


End file.
